


Cosa e' questo?

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Requests needed, Sex, Smut, i have bursts of creativity in the school holidays only, miracle aligner vid, set in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: When Alex and Miles wrap up their Miracle Aligner shoot, a romantic night ensues.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cosa e' questo?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii love ya'll hope everyone is okay. Happy late V-Day. I like this one, had it in the works for a while. Leave a comment if you enjoy, and come find me on Tumblr @england-is-mine :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

“Am fuckin’ exhausted,” Alex proclaimed, one hand on the wall, one hand on his hip. They were both truly spent, and Miles slung his blazer over his shoulder and stared at the man who was wearing a semi-matching outfit. Alex was sweating, and Miles noted that he didn’t much like his new tan. He laughed. “Wha?” Alex grinned toothily, a dark look in his eyes.

“Y’ look ridiculous,” Miles giggled, unable to keep it to himself.

“You’ve looked better,” Alex looked him up and down before dragging a hand through his thick hair. Miles only laughed and shook his head, knowing Alex was only teasing, before slinging an arm around the man.

They’d just made a wrap on their new music video, and were standing panting in some random glamorous hotel in Italy. Miles hadn’t expected Alex to be so forward with him and straddle him to death in the middle of the room, much to the surprise of the production team. Regardless, they both thought the whole thing was rather hilarious and took the opportunity to flirt relentlessly with one another. After some much needed water and saying their thank yous and goodbyes to the production team, they made their way back upstairs to their rooms. They had to be in and out of the place by the next day, so the team had decided to stay the night before catching a flight back to LAX tomorrow.

“You comin’ for a drink?” Miles asked as they stood in the hallway, even though he knew that having two rooms was pointless anyway.

“Is that even a question?” Alex grinned, and it bounced back off of Miles who was shaking his head and halfway through having the key in the door. Miles’ room had a much better view, anyway.

“UGHHHH,” the older man slumped on the bed and brought his hands to his face, disheveled from the day’s work.

“Y’ so dramatic,” Miles teased, going to mix some drinks up for them from the mini fridge. Alex only scowled at him and shut his eyes. Moments later, Miles was at his side with a Bacardi and coke. 

“God I needed that,” Alex admitted as he sat up to take a sip, before kicking his loafers off and shrugging off his blazer. “It’s boiling here,” he looked around and out the window and balcony to the town, which stretched far and low enough for them to see the sea.

“I’ve switched the air-con on,” Miles told him, rolling over onto his side to admire Alex.

“You’re ever so good to me, aren’t ya Mi?” Alex part-teased, part-thanked him in a silly accent. Miles smirked, and they sat for a while just drinking and appreciating the other’s company. 

“What’d ya wanna do, then, ay?” Miles put forward when they were sat up and finished with their drinks. Alex noted how he felt almost childlike around Miles, innocent and safe with his legs crossed on the bed, just waiting for a preposition to take him to his next adventure. He shrugged. “We can stay here if y’ want, or we could go out, explore a bit?” Miles spells it out to him wrapped neatly in a package of words. Alex weighs up his options, favouring slightly the former but not excluding the latter, but doesn’t know how to tell Miles exactly because he knows the taller man is very much an extrovert. There’s a long silence, and Alex can feel his indecisiveness drip through him like an IV.

“I don’t know,” he utters, and Miles nods.

“S’ okay,” Miles knows. Somehow, he always knows. 

“What do you wanna do?” Alex asks.

“Not bothered, love.” The statement doesn’t make it easier. 

“I wanna go out for a bit but my feet hurt,” he admits suddenly, thinking about making the most of their short stay.

“Alright then. I’ll make another drink, we can chill for a bit and then we can go an’ sit on the beach for a while. How does tha’ sound?” He proposes.

“Good,” Alex smiles. 

“Good.” Miles reciprocates it and gets up. Alex watches him make it for a second, thinking about how the man plucks the words out of his brain before Alex himself can even get to them, and how lucky he is for it. Then he looks outside, before making his way over to the balcony and sitting on the ledge. “Careful,” Miles warns sternly, having seen him. Alex spins around, but Miles has gone back to their drinks. 

The sky is in a weird stage of bright blue and orange and darkness with the sun about to set, and the air is still fresh and inviting. From here, you can smell the sea and the streetlights are teasing to come on. Alex thinks about how happy he is, and how happy he’s about to continue being for the next year, with the tour. He never normally enjoys that part, much preferring to mull over in the studio and write and sing for hours on end, perfecting the tracks. With Miles it’s different, and he feels like an anticipating student ready for a long gap year, exploring the world. 

“There ya go,” Miles sets the drink down next to him and joins him in sitting on the ledge.

“Fanks,” Alex utters. “I hope you’re not getting me drunk tonight,” he smirks.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Miles grins back.

“Nah, I’m not in the mood,” Alex trails off, looking out to sea now.

“Y’ not in the mood?” Miles inquires.

“T’ get bladdered, I mean. Just wanna chill out,” he confesses, swinging his legs back and forth so they hit the wall. Miles nods.

“You okay?” He asks. Alex is taken aback slightly.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiles, confused. “Genuinely. I’m really happeh,” he admits. 

“Okay, good, just wonderin. You’re dead quiet sometimes, it’s scary,” he chuckles, and Alex laughs at that, and the irony. He’s always quiet- sad, happy or terrified. He sets his head on Miles’ shoulder, and they drink and hold each other and talk about nothing until the sun goes down and they get fed up. After that Alex goes next door to change and freshen up until they’re both ready to sit by the water for a while.

The night feels long and short at the same time, and they wander around gift shops and laugh like teenagers at phallic shaped woodworks and tourist gifts. They both buy things for their parents and eventually settle down at some bar near the water. They never did go on the beach, it being way too dark to see anything, and they both decided that tonight wouldn’t be a great time to be pulled out by a current and drown, so they just admired it for the time being. If you’re an early bird tomorrow, Miles said, maybe we can go down whilst everyone gets ready to leave.

The cool air and iced drinks (although not too many, by Alex’s wishes) were enough to fill them with life and make them giddy again. The hill back to the hotel was a trek, but they managed it taking turns in carrying each other and laughing hysterically when one of them fell over. Eventually they got there, positively drained and breathless at the closing of Miles’ hotel room door. 

They didn’t know how they got there, but it seemed natural now. There never seemed to be any need in asking when it came to joining the other in bed; it just happened. Many a time at 3am would Alex wander into Miles’ room back in Malibu, when he couldn’t sleep, and the younger would embrace him with open arms. In fact, Alex couldn’t remember the last time they slept apart. 

So this is it then, Alex thought as the two men stared each other down like it was a contest in the darkness of the room. No one had switched the light on, and there was really no need, with the moon doing its job perfectly. Alex could make out Miles’ eyes, dark and piercing, and he felt almost scared with excitement. Sick with nerves. We can either do this, or we won’t. It’s up to you, he could feel Miles tell him, but again Alex couldn’t decide, and Miles knew. Why did he always know?

He abandoned his plan of slamming Alex’s front against the door. That seemed too violent now, what with the look in the man’s eyes, like a deer in headlights. He much favoured wandering up to him carefully, cupping his jaw and taking him in all in one go. Their lips moved in some perfectly coordinated pattern, like a sort of sick dance where they were trying to consume and swallow each other whole. Alex caved into it despite himself, and only felt himself give in more and more to Miles’ captivation that he held in his lips and strong hold on his face. He often wondered why he folded under Miles’ touch.

They stayed like that until they couldn’t breathe, and laughed when they let go. Resorting to quick and snappy kisses instead, shirts were buttoned down as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Their fingers struggled over plastic discs and zippers until they were naked. Alex brought his hands over Miles’ abs, thumbs tracing over its ridges. 

“Do you think you can wrap your legs around my waist,” Miles whispered, low and sensual. Alex only nodded, lost for words. He snaked his arms around Miles’ neck and held tightly as he pulled himself up. He felt Miles’ fingers quickly dig into his lower back, steadying him. 

“Have you got me,” Alex whispered.

“I’ve got you,” Miles reassured, and brought Alex’s back to the wall.

“What are y’ doing?” Alex mumbled, part concerned, part excited. 

“Can y’ guess?”

“Miles,” Alex emphasised, beaming, as they’d never really gone outside the realms of the actual bed and occasional shower. Miles chuckled.

“If that’s alright with you?”

“More than,” he grinned. “If you can handle it,” he teased. 

“I think I can handle it,” Miles spoke, and bit down on Alex’s neck, which made him gasp Miles’ name. 

After a while he was nice and bruised, and hard now, too. Alex’s moans alone had brought Miles into heat, what along with them grinding against each other. 

“M-ready now, babe,” Alex spoke desperately. 

“Mm,” Miles groaned and strengthened his grip on Alex’s waist with one arm, in order to line himself up with Alex. “Spit on me,” he ordered, gesturing to his cock. Alex gave him devilish eyes then, which spoke of how filthy he thought Miles was, playing with him like this. He did what he was told, knowing it would be painful for him if he didn’t. 

One he complied, Miles slipped into him slowly. 

“Fuck,” Alex gasped, bringing his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes. Miles was immensely focused on not hurting or dropping Alex, and pushed in all the way, locking his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Alex was singing a chorus of sighs and hums into Miles’ neck, his arms tight around him. 

“Cozy?” Miles asked. 

“Just fuck me,” Alex nodded, and Miles began to move with a smile. He hit him with quick, sharp thrusts, making Alex seem to moan louder each time. After a while of this, he picked up the pace. The way Alex’s dark eyes pierced into him only sent him further, the older man’s mouth forming an ‘O’ shape in pleasure. He was truly pornographic, Miles thought as he thrust into him so hard. He didn’t know how a person could be so attractive.

Alex’s fingers scraped Miles’ upper back as he arched his own. The wall had a strange texture and was beginning to ache, so he moaned before getting Miles’ attention with a low murmur.

“Babe,” he uttered. “Bed,”

Miles was quick to comply in his wishes to be moved, but not to where he wanted to be. 

“Earn it,” he spat, accent thick, shoving Alex down to his knees via his shoulder. Alex didn’t think twice, and shoved Miles in his mouth whole. The first time he did this Miles told him he’d nailed it, and tonight was no different, judging by the look on his face now. Miles’ hand dragged through the man’s hair as Alex spat and choked all over him, before Miles fucked his throat. The pair of them could only take it for a moment, before Alex started gagging and in case Miles came too soon. Instead, Miles favoured dragging Alex to the bed missionary style. Soon enough, they were entangled in legs and sheets in the moonlight-dark. The light cut through Miles’ back and showed Alex the curves of his face as the man moved inside of him. All of a sudden it felt like too much, Alex realised his cock was throbbing from heat on his own stomach.

Alex wrapped his legs around Miles to bring him closer. Miles leant in to kiss him messily and the ordeal made Alex’s heart pound inside his ribs. Slowly, he began to touch himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Miles!” Alex cried as he began to hit the spot. The look on Miles’ face was a picture, and combined with his low moans it sent Alex over the edge and spilling onto his chest. It came over him like a wave, and washed up was his groans and pants to follow. Miles was soon after, hitting hard as he filled up Alex’s insides with a bite and a moan to his lover’s neck. 

They stayed that way for a while. Alex lifted a hand to Miles’ neck and ran it through his shaved head. They kissed a fire- the type that only a newfound passion could light. Alex realised the love was very much there. His love for Miles had only grown, every new step they took and every time Miles was his. It didn’t feel strange anymore. Their bodies felt familiar to one another, and Alex’s giggles showed it all. 

“Get out of me,” he smirked, which made Miles laugh. He did so, before shuffling down in between Alex’s legs to lick him clean. “That is absolutely disgusting,” Alex beamed. “You’d better go clean your teeth now,”

“Shut up,” Miles grinned and rested his head on Alex’s stomach. They sat for a while, panting quietly in the dark. It felt intimate despite how rough they had been. This is how it normally was. Alex hated having sex with the lights on, even though he knew Miles preferred it that way. Maybe that was a mask. It didn’t stop it feeling so real, he thought, as he made circles on Miles’ shoulder. 

After what felt like an age Miles went to the bathroom, returning with a cloth and clean teeth. He dragged the fabric over Alex’s chest slowly without saying a word. They stared at each other. Maybe it was still strange. Normally they talked like mad after sex- everything they felt, everything they thought. Now they knew. 

As Miles climbed into bed, he kissed Alex’s cheek and let him crawl into his arms. “Happy?” He smiled.

“Yes,” Alex grinned. “Are you okay,” he followed it up with, although he wasn’t too sure why. Miles chuckled and watched Alex trapse his fingers along his chest, and it tickled slightly, but he said nothing. 

“Of course,” he looked to the ceiling. “I just love you,” he proclaimed, as if that was something to feel bashful about. As if that were the problem.  _ I just love you too much.  _ Alex knew he should say it more often, but he struggled with it sometimes. He couldn’t wait for the tour, and all the nights Miles would give to him. All the times he would be unapologetically his, and all the times after that, too. But you could only live in the present, he concluded, and that was enough.

“I love you too,” he sighed, and with soft lips placed together, they fell fast to the hours of sleep.


End file.
